Rumores
by nekyia11
Summary: Cuando tu mejor amigo pasa más tiempo ocupándose de tus pacientes que de los suyos propios, la gente suele hacer alarmantes aseveraciones sobre ti.


Cuando tu mejor amigo pasa más tiempo ocupándose de tus pacientes que de los suyos propios, la gente suele hacer alarmantes aseveraciones sobre ti

Cuando tu mejor amigo pasa más tiempo ocupándose de tus pacientes que de los suyos propios, la gente suele hacer alarmantes aseveraciones sobre ti. Sobre todo si además visitas su despacho con demasiada frecuencia y le invitas a cenar los viernes por la noche. Los rumores se extienden tan rápido que hasta los bedeles cuchichean cuando los ven pasar.

House es consciente. House suele saberlo todo. Le importa un comino lo que digan, pero es entretenido escucharles, especialmente si ya ha acabado la temporada de Hospital General. Le divierte que los enfermeros asientan o se guiñen un ojo cómplice cuando House se dirige al departamento de oncología y entre sin llamar.

-Dicen que tú y yo… ya sabes.

Wilson se permite intentar procesar la información unos segundos antes de alzar la vista y parar de escribir.

-¿Perdón?

-Te perdono. Pero deja de mirarme el culo cada vez que me voy.

-¿Qué mente retorcida….?

-Todos –contesta con la mayor naturalidad

-¿Qué todos?

-Pues todos. Tus subordinados. Los de cirugía y psiquiatría. Los enfermeros y enfermeras, los recepcionistas, los bedeles, la junta directiva al completo, los de la cafetería…

-Estás de coña. Necesitas buscarte un hoby o algo. ¿No tienes pacientes a los que maltratar o… ya sabes, alguna cosa de médicos que hacer?

-Es que se me ha roto el estetoscopio. Encargué uno a una fábrica alemana pero hasta que no llegue…

Wilson también se lo ha preguntado. Alguna vez. Muchas veces. Si debajo de toda esa aversión irracional a cada novia que ha tenido no había algo más, o por qué se empeñaba en emborracharle cada vez que podía. Concluía con que House era un misántropo egoísta tocapelotas. Pero no sabía en qué sentido.

-¿Y cómo te has enterado?

-¿Bromeas? Hay que estar ciego y sordo para no darse cuenta de lo que cuchichean. O ser tú.

-Quizá si te ocuparas mas de tus pacientes y menos en venir aquí y chismorrear…

-¿Acaso quieres acabar con los rumores? No puedes. Incluso cuando estabas casado ya hablaban de ello. Creen que rompí tu matrimonio

-Solo digo –Wilson resopla, se acomoda en su silla y trata de parecer lo más normal posible –que a lo mejor deberíamos pasar menos tiempo así.

-Así cómo –House parece divertido. Como un crío al que le explican que pintar en las paredes está mal a pesar de lo bien que se lo ha pasado.

-Pues así. Contigo aquí cada día y los viernes por la noche en tu casa. Sería bueno que… nos vieran en los pasillos. Hablando de… cosas técnicas. Cáncer o enfermedades extrañas. Y así pues…

-Espera, ¿te importa lo que dicen?

-Bueno, ¿a ti no?

-No soy yo el que quiere tirarse a la secretaria pelirroja de Cuddy, así que no tengo intención de parecer heterosexual desesperadamente. –contesta haciéndose el ofendido con un gesto casi teatral.

-House, no es eso. Es que… Bueno, en el fondo algo de razón si que tienen

-Disculpa pero no recuerdo haberme acostado contigo. ¿O es que aquella noche en mi casa, cuando desperté sin camiseta…?

-Te echaste todo la cerveza encima, yo solo te la quité. – parece ligeramente ruborizado pero enseguida cambia de tema - House, reconoce que tú también hablarías de dos cualificados médicos que se ven demasiado. Serías peor que ellos, organizarías apuestas, pondrías escuchas en los despachos o algo así… Incluso amenazarás con extorsionarles.

-Con ese concepto que tienes de mí no sé como esperas que nos casemos

-No sigas con…

-Valep. No venía aquí para hablar de eso. Necesito mil quinientos pavos.

-¿Para qué narices los necesitas?

-Dejé abierta la puerta de casa para que Héctor fuera libre. Pero me robaron la tele y el equipo de música. Me acabo de comprar el equipo pero necesito la tele. Ya sabes que sin mi ración diaria de porno gay me pongo insoportable.

-Dejaste abierta la puerta de tu casa. Qué listo.

-Hay quien dice que soy un genio. Fue por tu perro. Eres responsable.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejártelos. Ayer estuve mirando pisos de alquiler y no son precisamente baratos.

-Pues múdate a mi casa y me dejas el dinero

-Ni de coña, por lo que he oído. Y lo de racionar nuestros ratos iba en serio. Al menos hasta que se calmen los rumores… e invite a Lucy a cenar…

Instantáneamente se pone colorado y se pone a balbucear miles de nombres de pacientes a los que tiene que examinar y las millones de recetas e informes que tiene que hacer.

-Pff. Eres un Judas. Esos rumores tienen miles de años, Wilson, no se van a acabar porque crean que hemos cortado.

Finge cabrearse de verdad con él. Le da una larga lista de personajes que acabaron igual por los rumores de homosexualidad – desde Obi Wan y Qui Won Jin a Batman y Robin- y da un portazo al salir.

:

Pasan tres semanas ignorándose. Tres semanas en las que House pide a medio hospital sus mil dólares, aún a gente que no le conoce. Pero sobre todo incordia a Cuddy y se gasta una fortuna en prostitutas los viernes. Se compra dos juegos nuevos para la PSP. Incluso una tarde que prefiere no recordar se tomó una copa con Chase. Le habló de cosas que no le importaban pero sobre todo hablaron de cosas de pijos. Chase era un erudito en el tema, y le contó diez minutos de historias dignas de "Los ricos también lloran".

Pero se aburría. Mucho. Había tratado un paciente con lupus y pasado cinco horas de consulta. Todo era un coñazo. Había que hacer algo cuanto antes.

House elige cuidadosamente el día y la hora exactos. Una soleada mañana de mayo en la que media ciudad se ha despertado con un "qué día tan maravilloso", sin predecir la catástrofe. Casualmente coincide con la visita trimestral de la junta directiva, que hacen su tour por todo el hospital siguiendo a Cuddy. Hay poca cosa que hacer y las enfermeras se limitan a revolotear por de aquí para allá intentando parecer miembros competentes, aunque en realidad incordien a las recepcionistas. Elige el momento en que Cameron y Foreman pasan consulta, y hay dos bedeles limpiando el vómito de un una ingestión de mayonesa pasada. Y cuando Wilson ha tenido que acudir repentinamente a recoger unos medicamentos.

Nadie repara, entre todo el bullicio y el calor, que Gregory House está en una esquina del vestíbulo contemplando la escena como quien observa amebas multiplicarse o un castillo de naipes recién acabado.

Sonríe. Fija su objetivo y se decide a actuar.

Avanza entre la multitud a la vez que Cuddy y cinco directivos salen de su despacho, a la vez que Foreman y Cameron comentan unos análisis en el pasillo de consultas. Justo en ese momento se envalentona y decide hacerse notar golpeando con fuerza el bastón en cada paso que da, erguido, y saludando a cada ser viviente con el que se cruza, casi gritando "Hola Foreman. Hola escote de Cuddy. Hola enfermito". Es una especie de huracán violento y feliz.

Wilson le ve acercarse a él tras semanas sin hablarse ni mirarse. Cada vez está mas cerca y solo parece mirarle a él. Es inevitable, no le da tiempo de reacción posible, todos se giran a verles. House cree reconocer cierto pánico en la cara de James Wilson antes de agarrarle de la nuca, y atraerle hacia sí empujándole un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para que abra la boca, mordiéndole los labios y lamiéndolos antes de meter su lengua en él, cerrar los ojos e invadirle totalmente. Siente a Wilson tenso y petrificado bajo su barba. Se recrea, son casi diecisiete segundos de beso con lengua ante un auditorio que les mira fijamente con una mezcla de estupefacción y cierta autosuficiencia que demuestran asintiendo. House incluso cree reconocer la voz del cirujano jefe murmurar "lo sabía". Es un beso urgente lleno de saliva y el olor del aftershave de Wilson y sus mejillas ardiendo de calor embarazoso.

Se despega de su amigo alegremente y observa que tiene el rostro totalmente blanco ya que toda la sangre se le ha concentrado en unos labios enrojecidos recién mordidos.

Actúa con la mayor naturalidad del mundo mientras todos le siguen con la mirada. Todos menos el único médico que usa mascarilla para el pelo en todo el hospital.

-Casi tres mil pavos. Me corresponden mil doscientos, ¿no?

House desenvuelve una pirueta y le contesta antes de metérsela en la boca.

-¿Nadie más apostó en contra?

-No, todos creyeron que era un romántico por pensar que seguíais juntos. El resto… creo que fueron setenta y cinco dólares cada uno. Su única duda era si rompisteis hace dos o tres semanas.

House no dice nada, a veces Chase le cae extremadamente bien.

-¿En qué te vas a gastar el dinero? Podrías montar tu propio salón de belleza.

-Tentador, pero no. Invitaré a cenar a Lucy, la secretaria pelirroja de Cuddy. Necesitará que la consuelen después del beso de Wilson

-Buen chico. – aquella tarde con Chase había sido muy productiva -Recuérdame que te envíe una tarjeta por navidad.

La parte mala era que le iba a costar dios y ayuda convencer a Wilson de que realmente no está interesado en él, dado que había usado su mejor técnica para besarle. Eso si conseguía encontrarle, porque posiblemente le evitaría a toda costa durante una buena temporada.

La buena, que esa noche empezaba la nueva temporada de Hospital General. Y la podría ver en pantalla grande.


End file.
